1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to body massage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved body massage apparatus for use in a showering environment to enhance massage of an individual's body for relief of aches and relaxation of muscles in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shower organizations have been utilized in the prior art to provide ease of application of the shower spray to an individual, as well as portability in use. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,604 to Canela setting forth a scalp massager wherein a helmet is fitted over a user's head, with a shower conduit directed interiorly of the helmet to apply pulsating water over a user's scalp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,700 to Bloys sets forth an apparatus mounted with a drain aperture of a bathing enclosure, with a self-enclosed pump to circulate water from the enclosure through a shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,463 to Roming sets forth a water pressure massage and spray apparatus wherein a plurality of axially movable massaging members project from a working surface of a casing of the organization to enhance massaging during use of the organization as a spray head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,676 to Pileggi sets forth a hand-held massager in combination with a spa utilizing a fluid motor mechanically coupled to a reciprocating massage pad to effect movement of the massage pad by application of fluid pressure thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,432 to Sievers sets forth a hand-held massager utilizing pulsing means mounted within the head to vibrate the head of the organization during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved body massage apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction permitting a manual manipulation of a shower head to direct a water spray through opposed ends of an associated casing simultaneously providing vibration of the casing during use.